Love On Thy Death Bed
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Who's going to save the girl who's on a downward spiral after losing the love of her life? Someone needs to save her before she does something that's even more life changing than the death of a loved one.
1. Never Be The Same

Chapter One: Never Be The Same

* * *

"_I'll never be the same, not after loving you.."_

* * *

"**Wade, I think I can walk myself to the cafe"**

Beth murmured quietly, a quiet giggle passing her lips as Wade nuzzled against her cheek playfully; her nose scrunching up childishly and her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth. Biting down against her lower lip softly, she couldn't help but squirm within his grip as he tickled her sides; she hated it when he did that, but then at the same time she didn't, she loved it really. It made no sense, but oh well. Managing to briefly escape his grasp, the diva erupted into a loud fit of laughter only to be 'captured' again. She didn't mind it so much this time considering the pair locked lips passionately for a good minute or so in the middle of the street, just casually. Oops?

"**Babe, I really have to go. Mickie's waiting for me and I'm already late. I promise I'll be back at the hotel in a couple of hours, she can't hold be captive for too long"**

The blonde huffed quietly before she reluctantly left his grip; their fingers remaining linked firmly until they were no longer within arm's reach. Sighing contently, she headed towards the Starbucks door; turning to wave a final goodbye and blow the Englishman a small kiss with an added wink. Unable to stop herself from smiling, the diva shook her head and pushed through the door only to have her head snap up at the sound of screeching tyres and the sound of cars colliding heavily together. Snapping around; Beth quickly scanned the area to find a body thrown across to the other side of the road; her eyes widening heavily as she brought her hand to her mouth, a loud scream passing her lips.

"**Wadeeeee!"**

She yelled at the top of her lungs, dropping her bag on the spot before she sprinted towards the body of her lover, tears already streaming down her cheeks; taking her make up with it. Pushing past a couple of people, the Glamazon dropped to her knees beside the Englishman's bloodied body as the driver of the car that had hit got out of the car with the guiltiest look she'd ever seen – not that she cared. They'd just hit her fiancé! The urge to go off at them was unbearable but she had to restrain herself, there was more important things to worry about – namely Wade. Lightly cupping the side of his face with her palm, the diva shifted her weight so she was leaning on her hip. Blood was seeping from a wound in his head and the numerous cuts that covered his face and arms. Scared to move him, the blonde just sat there and was joined by Mickie after about 5 or so minutes, the Knockout arriving just as the sound of sirens came into ear shot. Having not been able to string together a sentence, the blonde allowed her thumb to rub lightly across Wade's cheek as Mickie's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"**It'll be okay, Buzzard. The paramedics are almost here, he'll be fine; I promise!"**

Mickie murmured quietly; keeping a firm grip on the blonde in comfort. Whilst Mickie sounded convincing, Beth thought quite the opposite. He looked all mangled. After a brief scanning of his body, she could tell one of his legs was broken and something was wrong with his left arm and shoulder. What alarmed her the most was the fact he wasn't moving at all; not even the slightest. So many possibilities ran through her mind, was his neck broken? Or was it his back? She was too scared to think about it. Bursting into a fresher fit of tears, the blonde leaned downwards and lightly pressed her lips against Wade's only to be pulled away suddenly by the paramedics.

"**Noo! I can't leave him, I need to be with him!"**

"**Ma'am, please. Let us do our job."**

"**But I need to be with him!"**

"**Buzzard, C'mon.. They know what they're doin' sweetheart"**

Mickie murmured, lightly pulling Beth to her feet with her arms firmly wrapped around her waist to hold her upright. Beth couldn't believe her eyes. Her man, her best friend; the one she loved so truly, the one she cared for so much lay helpless in the middle of the road with a bloody, mangled mess. It shattered her heart into a million pieces to see him like that, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"**This is my fault..."**

"**Beth! Don't say that!"**

"**It is! I let him come with me; and if he hadn't come with me he wouldn't be lying there."**

"**Honey, C'mon. Don't say that, it's not your fault – it's that drivers fault."**

"**He wouldn't have gotten hit if it wasn't for me!"**

Beth shrieked, breaking down fully after her words left her lips. Collapsing to her knees, unintentionally pulling Mickie down with her; her grip around the Native American tightening as she buried her face into her shoulder, she couldn't bare to look any more. It was just way too hard. Briefly glancing out of the corner of her eye every so often just to check up on him, the blonde couldn't help but be alarmed as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Almost jumping to her feet, the blonde raced over to the gurney; her hand grabbing a hold of the rail firmly.

"**What's going on? What's happening!"**

She exclaimed in a hasty manner. She wasn't going to let Wade go anywhere, not without her.

"**We're taking him to the hospital, he's in critical condition and we need to get him there asap"**

"**You're not going without me."**

"**There's not enough room, ma'am."**

"**He's my damn fiancé, I'm not leaving him!"**

She growled protectively at the paramedic; her eyes narrowing icily as someone tapped on her shoulder – Mickie; who'd kindly grabbed the handbag she'd dropped earlier. Taking the bag politely from the Knockout, the Glamazon stepped into the ambulance uninvited and sat in the corner waiting anxiously as they loaded Wade into the back. Shifting around, the diva grabbed a hold of the Englishman's hand firmly as the paramedics stepped into the back and shut the door; the vehicle shifting off soon after. Watching carefully as they threw around some jargon that she couldn't comprehend nor understand – not that she cared.

Knowing that Wade would hate the fact she was fussing over him, Beth tried her hardest to gain some sort of composure, but it was hard to do when you were staring at your partner, your best damn friend; the man you loved with all your heart when he was covered in blood and you didn't know what was going to happen to him. It felt like the drive to the hospital was taking hours but it'd been mere minutes. Running the back of her hand across her cheeks; the Glamazon found herself grabbing a hold of something to stop herself from falling as the vehicle screeched to a halt, gasping inwardly as the doors opened to be met by dozens of people. Freezing for a moment, her eyes remained transfixed on Wade's body as the pulled the gurney from the back, quickly following it – she wasn't going to leave his side; she'd promised herself she wouldn't. Only just managing to keep up with the paramedics as the pushed Wade up a ramp and into the hospital, the blonde grabbed a hold of his hand again, linking their fingers together tightly.

"**Don't worry baby, everything is going to be okay"**

She murmured, biting down against her lower lip; unable to stop the tear falling down her cheek as he didn't respond. All that did was make her think of nothing but the worst possibilities.

"**Ma'am, you need to step back; you're not allowed to go past this point"**

"**But I can't leave hi-"**

"**Ma'am, please let us do our job"**

"**I'm not leaving him!"**

"**Someone get her away from the patient"**

"**No!"**

Beth shrieked, keeping her grip firm on Wade's hand; making sure to keep up with the speed of the doctors; she was determined not to leave. This was the man she was about to promise her heart too in a matter of weeks! This couldn't be happening, what had she done to deserve this?

"**Buzzard, C'mon honey; let the doctors do their jobs"**

The voice of the Knockout caused Beth to spin around, her fingers slipping from Wade's as he was pushed through another set of white double doors.

"**Noo! Wade!"**

"**Beth, C'mon.."**

Mickie's arms wrapped around the blonde tightly to hold her back, it's all she could really do.

Once Wade was out of sight, the diva just broke down. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Beth fought the Knockouts grip briefly, but what was the point? Stopping her struggles, the diva just stood there; eyes staring blankly at the doors Wade had disappeared through a little while and just waited for him to walk through but it was obvious that wouldn't happen. Allowing Mickie do drag her over to the seats a little ways down the hall, the blonde sat herself down and just stared blankly at the wall in front of her. This was too much to comprehend. It'd all happened so fast, she still wasn't quite sure what had actually happened, all she knew was that Wade was hurt.

Remaining silent for what felt like days when it'd only be around three hours, the blonde finally managed to find her voice.

"**I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose him Mickie"**

"**Don't think like that, Buzzard! He's going to be okay"**

"**You don't know that!"**

"**Listen to me! He will pull through; he's strong – just like you are"**

"**...I'm not strong"**

"**Yes! You ar-"**

Mickie's words were interrupted by the sound of the double doors swishing open; followed by the sound of footsteps of a couple of doctors who were removing bloodied gloves and their surgical face masks. Beth's eyes darted to them instantly, and within seconds she was on her feet and approaching them. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"**What happened? Can I see him? Is he okay?"**

She exclaimed frantically before pressing her teeth down against her lower lip ad she stumbled back a little ways and ran the tips of her fingers back through her hair; she was dreading the answers to her questions, but she didn't regret asking them.

"**Answer me, damn it!"**

She screamed as Mickie joined her side; her arm wrapping around her waist in a comforting manner. Finding herself doing the same, Beth grabbed tightly at Mickie's hip; adjusting her footing as she watched the doctor with attentive blue eyes. Why was he taking so long to answer? Was it too hard to just come out and say that he was okay, and that she could go and see him?

"**Ma'am, I-"**

"**My name is Beth."**

She muttered in a near bitter tone. She was sick of this "Ma'am" business. What was she, a brothel owner?

"**Right, Sorry. Beth, Mr. Barrett was bleeding heavily; he'd already lost so much blood during the journey to the hospital, and by the time we located the origin of the bleed, it was too late. He went into cardiac arrest and we were unable to revive him. We're terribly sorry, our condolences are with you"**

Beth stood there in pure shock as the doctor spoke; his head bowing as he ruffled his hair and turned to leave, most probably to complete the paper work. Stumbling slightly, the diva tried to comprehend everything that she'd just heard in that short period of time. He.. He was gone? Forever? No, there had to be something wrong. Surely she'd heard wrong. Shaking her head in response, the diva tightened her grip on Mickie as the tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"**No, you're wrong! He's okay! He's got to be okay"**

Moments after those words fell from her lips; Beth collapsed to her knees as unstoppable tears streamed down her face. It felt like someone had just torn her heart from her chest and stomped on it repeatedly and then fixed it back in the wrong way around. She was lost for words. He was gone. The love of her damn life was gone; and there was nothing she could do about it. Despite knowing that Mickie was here, and being able to hear the murmurings of her voice in her ear, Beth completely zoned out. She felt numb all of a sudden. It's taken months for her to garner the confidence to tell Wade she liked him in hopes the feeling had be reciprocated; which it had been and had lead to a lengthy relationship which lead to an engagement. Now all of it was gone.

Burying herself into Mickie's shoulder; the diva let it all out. She just cried. It's all she felt like doing. Her entire world had just been turned upside down, what else was she suppose to do? With Mickie's aid, the Glamazon got to her feet, stumbling slightly and almost falling back down to the floor; only just managing to catch herself – with Mickie's help of course. Being guided over to the seats as she continued to sob; she tried to think of how she was going to cope from here on out. It hadn't taken long for her to start visibly shaking once she'd settled into her seat. It seemed the shock was starting to take over her body.

Her attention was suddenly brought to the swishing sound of the double doors as people pushed through them wheeling a table with a sheet-covered body. Beth's heart dropped at the sight along with her jaw. There's no way that was Wade. Clasping her hands together; she allowed them to rest against her lips, carefully getting to her feet; stumbling slightly only to have Mickie catch her – again. Beth's heart started to beat at a million miles an hour as they approached. She didn't want to believe it, it was too surreal. She had to be dreaming, she just had to be, but as the trolley approached the reality became all too clear. He was gone. Just as he was about to be pushed passed her; she grabbed a hold of one of the doctor's arms.

"**Can I see him? Please?"**

She murmured; her voice barely above a whisper. The doctor obliged, slowly pulling the top of the sheet downwards a little to reveal Wade's face.

His skin was pale, paler than usual; his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted and flicked upwards on one side. Typical Wade; always got that cocky look on his face. Unable to stop herself from cracking a small smile, the blonde rested her hand on the side of his face; her thumb lightly running across his skin. He was so cold; so cold that it sent shivers up her own spine. Closing her eyes briefly as Mickie joined her side, the diva leant downwards and lightly pressed her lips against his knowing it'd be the last time she'd ever see him.

"**I love you. I will always love you"**

She murmured against his lips before righting her posture as she covered the Englishman's face with the sheets; a heavy sigh passing her lips as he was carted off. No longer than a second after he'd gone out of sight, Beth broke down; burying herself into Mickie's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

"**I don't know what I'm going to do without him..."**


	2. All Hope Is Gone

Chapter Two: All Hope Is Gone

* * *

"_A tireless dream of indifference flows through veins 'till the rivers run dry. I no longer care. I have all but disposed of dreams that I once held inside."_

* * *

Beth's eyes watched carefully from the passenger seat of Natalya's car as people poured into the Church in preparation for the service that was due to start in a matter of minutes. Glancing down at the ring that still occupied her left hand; she found herself trying to fight back the tears for what felt like the hundredth time that week. It still hadn't quite sunk in. The fact that Wade was gone, it was a fact that was too hard to comprehend. Sniffling as she began to play with the tips of her acrylics, she tried to gain some form of composure and the strength to pull herself together and get out of the car. After all, she'd been sitting there ever since she'd arrived which had been a good hour and a half ago. Inhaling a deep breath, the blonde finally opened the door and got out of the car with her bag in hand; allowing the door to fall shut on its own accord. Becoming consumed within her own thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of the footsteps approaching; being somewhat startled as she felt a presence beside her. Jumping slightly, the diva was quickly brought back into this warped form of reality she'd found herself in as of late. Taking a second to recover, her icy blue eyes panned towards the figure – Natalya. Bowing her head slightly, the Glamazon buried herself into the Canadian's shoulder, tears trickling slowly down her cheeks. Natalya sighed heavily and just wrapped her arms firmly around Beth; it's all she could do really. Turning slightly at the sound crunching gravel, the pair were soon joined by Mickie and Rosa.

"**Honey, we got company"**

Natalya murmured, lightly lifting Beth's chin upwards with the tip of her finger, almost forcing her to look.

Sniffling as the tears continued to follow the tracks previously made, the blonde shifted her gaze to meet the pair joining them; embracing the pair tightly at the same time. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip harshly, she tried her best to start calming down – she had too, or she'd be even more of a blubbering mess when it came to the service which was supposed to be starting in less than a minute. Sighing quietly, she righted her posture and shifted her weight as Mickie and Rosa manoeuvred to the side of her; joined by Natalya and began to walk towards the Church entrance. She'd been at too many of these places the last few years. First, her Grandmother, then her Uncle late last year and now Wade; it seemed like something was trying to ruin her life, make her miserable and depressed. Well, it was working. Keeping her arms around the waists of Mickie and Rosa to stop herself from collapsing to the ground, Beth – along with Mickie, Rosa and Natalya began to walk towards the church entrance.

"**I'm so glad you guys came, I probably never would've gotten out of the car"**

"**Buzzard, I woulda kicked your Polish ass to the motherland and back if you didn't get out of the car"**

"**..Mickie, the motherland is Russia, not Poland"**

"**Same difference"**

Beth shook her head at that, allowing her eyes to roll as she wiped the tears from her face and removed herself from between Mickie and Rosa. Biting down against her lower lip, she brushed her fingertips back through her hair, her footsteps slowing as she got closer to the Church entrance. The closer she got, the more she dreaded going inside because she knew the minute she walked in, she'd turn to a blubbering mess. Inhaling a deep breath, she went to push through the door; only to hesitate and recoil. She didn't want to do this. Yes, it was inevitable but it didn't make it any more bearable.

"**Uh, you guys go ahead, I'll be in, in a second; I just need another minute"**

Beth murmured, smiling briefly as Mickie, Rosa and Natalya wandered inside; each giving her some form of reassurance. Sighing heavily, the blonde sat herself down on the bench sitting just beside the door and buried her face within her palms. She had to be strong, if not for herself – for Wade.

He'd meant everything to her. They'd been friends ever since she'd started going to FCW to a while ago. She'd sit in the crowd and watch everyone until he turned up, it was then she started to admire him. Something about him had just caught her eye, she was never sure what it was but ever since she'd gotten the chance to meet him backstage after a show, things went nowhere but up. They became good friends and then began to flirt harmlessly with one another which led to the pair sharing their first kiss at a WWE function followed by Wade proposing around a year and a half later; but now she'd had everything she's lived for taken away from her. It'd caused her entire world to crash around her to a point where she wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep going anymore – and that was never a good thought to have no matter what the circumstances.

Her icy blue eyes glanced through the doors of the church, scanning over the rather large gathering of people sitting in front of the alter; everyone else that meant something to Wade and vice versa. She could see his parents. The looks on their faces only broke her heart even further.

"**This is all my fault"**

She murmured quietly to herself. She felt her chest begin to tighten and it became hard to breath. Her breaths were hurried and were minimal use to her. Oxygen seemed to suddenly become foreign to her as she struggled to get a decent breath. The world around her started to spin as her body slipped from the bench and down to the ground; landing with a quiet thud. She really wasn't coping well with this at all; it was killing her not being able to wake up next to Wade, to be able to talk to him. Not being able to grab a sneaky little kiss in the morning when he was on one of his little tirades about some soccer team that'd lost or beaten whoever it was he'd been backing for whatever tournament had been on at the time. Not being able to just snuggle comfortably into his side while they were sitting backstage at a live event, or to just hold his hand. But what she was definitely going to miss most was the way he loved her, the way he looked out and cared for her. Her cheeks became overwhelmed with the presence of tears as they poured from her eyes as her head bowed. All she wished for was that Wade was still here, still by her side. She'd do anything to go back and stop him from walking her to the cafe; _anything_.

God knows how long she's been sitting out there, it must've been a while due to the fact the service had started. She could hear the priest speaking, the only reason she'd managed to snap back into this painful reality was the mention of Wade's name which just hurt her heart even more if that was humanly possible. Her heart had never ached this much, and she didn't think she'd ever recover from it no matter how long she allowed herself to heal.


	3. Flowers For A Ghost

Chapter Three: Flowers For A Ghost

* * *

"_Who will I belong to when they day just won't give in? And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins"_

* * *

It'd taken a lot of Beth to pull herself up from the ground; straightening out her clothes once she had before the gaze of her bright blue eyes fell upon the tear-stricken people sitting in the church. Taking in a deep breath, the diva finally found the courage to walk in, going around to the back so she didn't disturb anyone as she was taking her seat. The urge to just run out was so unbearable as she started to watch the array of photos that were playing on the screen above the priest; most of which where him and his family when he was young, along with a few other holiday-esque ones that brought a small smile to her face. He was such a happy man. Despite his on-screen tough guy act, he was a real sweetheart; so kind, and caring. In all honesty, she'd never met a man like him before. He was always doing small little gestures to show his affection, like giving her a box of chocolates or a bunch or flowers, or a single red rose or even cooking her breakfast in bed. It was the little things he always seemed to focus on. He was simple in his ways, mostly wanting to stay at home leaving restaurant dinners for a special occasion or a treat to make it all the more special.

God knows how long she'd be lost in her own world for because all of a sudden her name was being called to go up to the podium and speak. Her breath caught in her throat as she hesitantly upped to her feet; everyone turning to watch her. Even though she performed in crowds of 10's of thousands of people, just making the short walk from her seat to the front made her the most nervous she'd ever been. Fiddling with her engagement ring, the blonde stood at the front in silence; just staring out at everyone. She could see the pain and hurt in their faces. Even some of the guys from WWE looked like they were border line in tears.

Taking in a deep breath, Beth tried to find her voice and gather a sentence together that would make some sense but her mind wasn't exactly being very co-operative. She fought the urge to break down in front of them all, but she had to be strong – she knew that would be what Wade wanted.

"**There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe the man that Wade was. In my eyes, he was truly one of a kind, he was one of the sweetest men I've ever met; he was such a gentleman, all the time. In all honesty, I don't think he had a single bad bone in his body. He was so caring, and thoughtful; always thinking of others before himself no matter where he was. He- He was a simple man, never really wanting to divulge in anything overly extravagant, but if he did there was a reason, always a special reason for it"**

Beth had to pause for a moment as she fought with her emotions, doing her absolute best to hold back the tears. She could feel them gathering in the corners of her eyes as her entire body shuddered. Gasping inwardly, the blonde's emotions took over and she burst into tears, almost collapsing to the ground but managing to catch herself before that happened. Cupping her mouth with the palm of her hand as someone joined her; their arm wrapping around her waist to hold her up. Looking up, she found Drew standing there, evidence of tears at the corners of his eyes. A few other superstars joined her side; Sheamus, William, Cody and Paul. As far as she knew, they were the ones Wade had been closest to, and it really meant a lot to her that they were up there. Taking a few moments to compose herself, the blonde tried to continue.

"**I honestly trusted him with my life and I knew no matter what happened, everything would be okay, that we would be okay. He would always talk about things that happened back in England, and his family; he was very proud of where he'd come from and that was one of the many reasons I loved him. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, if he had something to say, he'd say it whether you liked it or not."**

Inhaling sharply, Beth knew she wouldn't be able to stand up there much longer. Bowing her head slightly, the diva thought of how to finish up of sorts. She just had to before she collapsed.

"**I loved him so much, and I will continue to love him even though he's not here anymore. I love you Wade, and I always will."**

With that, she bowed her h–ead again and walked away from the podium with the boys by her side. Taking a seat in one of the spares up the front, she sort of sat there staring into space; the lights were on but no one was home basically. She caught snippets of what others were saying but she honestly wasn't paying all that much attention; that was until the church bell sounded loudly to signal the end of the ceremony. Now she would have to watch him be buried 6 feet underground. Her breath caught in her throat momentarily as some of the guys walked up to the coffin, lifting it from its place and preceding to carry it out of the church. Even they had signs of tears lingering in the corners of their eyes.

Waiting until everyone had cleared the room, she wandered up to the little photo board, scanning the photos quickly before picking off a few that she liked best – ones of him on holiday, a few of him when he was young and with his family and one of the pair at a party the pair had held to celebrate their engagement. Inhaling sharply, she held said photo to her heart before following behind the large party of people. It was hard to see so many people upset. Yeah, she'd been at many funerals before but this was different for some reason and she couldn't figure out why. Joining everyone, the blonde moved towards the front; standing there as the coffin was lowered into the fairly large hole dug into the ground – it seemed bigger than normal. Then again, Wade was 6 foot 7.

Knowing that everyone would be throwing a handful of dirt in before he was completely buried, Beth kissed the group of pictures softly before she knelt down, reaching into the hole and placing them on top. Hopefully no one minded. Standing back up, somewhat ignoring everyone else, she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it on as everyone else followed suit. Once everyone was done, the priest murmured a few words and then everyone dispersed but she remained; just watching as the coffin was completely submerged by dirt. She just couldn't bring herself to leave. She really couldn't, it was too hard. Sitting herself down, Beth soon found herself completely alone. She didn't know what to do with herself now. Biting down against her lower lip, she stared blankly at the grave stone; her icy blue eyes scanning over the words engraved on it.

- _Stuart Alexander Bennett, aka Wade Barrett – August 10__th__, 1980 – November 5__th__, 2012 – Son, Cousin, Brother, Uncle, Wrestler and Fiancé -_

That last word killed her to read. He was **her** fiancé; and now he was gone.

"**I love you, I always will"**

She murmured quietly, her words being lost in the light breeze that had begin to blow.

* * *

Beth had lost track of the time, it felt like she'd been sitting there for only a little while but it was in fact a few hours. She could tell by the fact the sky had started to sombre slightly and go a little darker, but not too much. Having been rather zoned out, she hadn't felt the presence around her until now. She refused to find out what or who it was because she knew the second she laid eyes on someone, she would most likely burst into tears and right now that's all she felt like doing. Sighing at the thought, the blonde let herself show the slightest emotion as a single tear fell from the corners of her eyes. She had never, ever cried this much over anyone. Not even her own family. Sniffling quietly, she curled herself into a ball; holding onto her legs and rocking slightly only to tense at the sound of leaves crunching beneath someone's footsteps. Basically getting ready to back-hand the hell out of somebody's face, they decided to speak and save themselves severe injury.

"**May I join you?"**

The accent was a dead giveaway – Cody. Relaxing somewhat, the diva glanced out of the corner of her eye before replying.

"**Do I really have a choice?"**

"**Not really"**

"**Typical"**

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Beth shuffled over a little ways and reluctantly allowed Cody to sit with her. He'd basically been one of Wade's best friends so she couldn't really say no either. Huffing outwards at that thought, she merely crossed her legs and leaned forwards a little only to begin picking at the grass.

Things became eerily quiet as they sat there. It was weird. She wasn't used to the quiet.

"**You don't have to sit here with me you know"**

Beth murmured, finally breaking her silence.

"**I know"**

"**Then why are you?"**

"**Because America is a free country and I can do what I want"**

"**You're such an asshole"**

"**Love you too, Beth"**

"**Shut up"**

Silence soon consumed the pair again, and Beth had just about had enough of it. Getting to her feet, the blonde brushed herself down and headed off towards the car park to find Nattie waiting outside her car still. A small smile formed on her lips, it quickly disappearing as she felt a hand grip her wrist lightly. Tensing, she turned around to find Cody standing before her. Biting down on the inside of her lower lip, she huffed outwards; not even attempting to speak. She really didn't want to speak to Cody, or anyone really. Pulling her arm away from him, the diva turned away only to be pulled back again.

"**What do you want?"**

"**Just.. Just know that I'm always here for you, okay?"**

She merely nodded in response before turning away, this time uninterrupted and managing to make it to Natalya's car. Climbing into the passenger's seat, Beth could feel all her emotions begin to bubble within her again. Just when she thought she'd cried herself out, there she was on the verge of bursting into tears again.

"**I wish this was all a dream"**

"**..I know you do sweetie, I think we all do"**

"**I honestly don't know how I'm going to deal with it, I really don't"**

"**Just remember there are people here for you Beth, we'll do our best to help you, you know that"**

"**I know... but that's not the point"**

Refusing to talk anymore, Beth turned her head and gazed out the window. Natalya took the obvious hint and kept quiet too before she put the car into gear and left the cemetery. The drive back to Beth's house didn't take all that long, only 15 minutes. She was almost itching to get out of the car before the Canadian even had a chance to turn it off. Quickly undoing her seatbelt, the blonde basically jumped out of the car and made it to her front door in a matter of seconds almost forgetting Natalya even existed; until she spoke that is.

"**Hey! I didn't realize it was a race"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**To get to the door"**

"**Umm... You aren't going home?"**

"**...no?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I want to keep you company"**

"**Don't bother, I'd much rather be by myself"**

"**I'd rather not leave you by yourself though"**

"**I don't care, I just want to be by myself for a while"**

"**But Beth—"**

"**No, Nattie. No buts. Do I have to spell it out?"**

"**Jesus. Okay, bye then"**

With that Natalya merely turned around and hopped back into her car before speeding off back down the road towards her own home.

Beth waited until the Canadian was out of sight and sound before she went inside, shutting and locking the door as soon as she stepped inside. Exhaling heavily; she forced herself to walk towards her room, that being the preferred destination. She couldn't bring herself to go through the door. She'd been the same way since Wade had died. She'd tied so hard to just walk in and sleep in a proper bed but instead, she'd taken refuge on the sofa in the lounge and would only go into her room for clothes, most of which were now in the lounge anyways. Biting down against her lower lip, she instead headed for the kitchen, opening the fridge and staring at the unopened bottle of Vodka sitting in the door.

She just stood there, staring.

And waiting; just waiting for the inevitable.

Grabbing the neck of the bottle, the blonde picked a glass from her cupboard and half filling it.

Again, she just stared. She knew she shouldn't but it was the only way she knew how to numb the pain.


End file.
